Advent
by PinkFirebird
Summary: Since the beginning of time, legend has told of an epic battle between darkness and light.  Now the darkness speads.
1. Prelude

A/N: Okay so here is something I have been playing with and I thought I would go ahead and post it. I thought I would do a different beginning to Power Rangers, play with the characters and story line a little. Everything and everyone will be more darker/mature but I will stick to the main things that count. Also, I will be updating my other stories this week so be on the lookout for that too. As always thanks so much for reading and I love getting reviews.

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Prelude**

_His skin, a deep crimson stretched over his bulging muscles and through the metal exoskeleton. Thin tubes were laced through the metal exoskeleton revealing a cloudy black substance. No eyes, no mouth, just a metal grill that encased his head leading to a shiny metal Z on the top. His hand reached out crushing my throat in its tight grip, the metal tip claws penetrating skin causing blood to seep through his finger tips. The air is ripped from my lungs as I desperately try to break free. All I can see is the crimson of his flesh, the metal covering his body and then finally a bright flash of red until the darkness surrounds me. _

Jason Lee Scott awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air as the nightmare that had been plaguing him for weeks had once again ripped him from sleep. Throwing his red sheets carelessly to the side he trudged into his bathroom and proceeded to splash cold water on his face. He barely recognized the reflection looking back at him in the mirror. Dark circles could easily been seen under his eyes and his usually tan skin had taken on more of a sickly pale color lately. He couldn't remember that last full night's rest he had gotten as this reoccurring nightmare just wouldn't go away. Sighing in defeat he walked back into his bedroom to see the clock read a little past six in the morning. Knowing there would be no way he would fall back asleep now, he pulled on a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a red crew neck t-shirt over his broad shoulders and toned abdomen. Walking down the stairs he could hear the TV on in the kitchen knowing his parents were probably already up and on their second pot of coffee.

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday honey?" His mom softly asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Jason simply answered as he plopped himself down into a chair at the kitchen table. He looked cautiously over to his father who sitting on the other side of the table, his attention completely on the news before him. "Morning Dad."

"Good Morning Jason." His dad replied, but not without taking his eyes of the news.

Jason could immediately tell his father was preoccupied with something the news was showing. Being a Colonel for the army, Jason's father was always on alert, but something about his posture this morning sent warning bells off in Jason's head. Turning his attention to the news that had captivated his father, Jason began to listen to the reporter who was standing in front of some strange looking object.

"_Reports are flooding in as an unidentified craft has landed here in the middle of city. More reports continue to come that smaller unidentified crafts have landed in cities across the country. No word from the President or the government as to what the craft is or where it came from, but more questions keep arising as an increasing amount of people keep showing up to take a look at the unidentified craft. So far there has been no movement from the craft, but the National Guard has quarantined it off from the public until further notice. We will continue to update you as more information becomes available. This is Trisha Williams for NBC 4 News, Angel Grove."_

Jason continued to stare at the TV in bewilderment. There was something familiar about the craft and the pictures of the unidentified craft the news kept showing were unbelievable. No one knew what they were and not even the President had made a comment about them yet. Jason looked curiously over to his parents. His father seemed rooted in the same position as his mother paced around the kitchen. Jason could feel the tension radiating of both of his parents and the concerned looks didn't help either. Just as he was about to ask his father about the situation, his father's cell rang loudly throughout the kitchen causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise.

"Colonel Scott." Jason's dad said into his phone. "I understand. I'll be right there."

"What's going on Dan?" Mrs. Scott asked her husband.

"I need to report to the base Suzie. They are calling everyone in. Basically all hands on deck." Mr. Scott simply stated as he got up from his chair.

"About this thing on the news right?" Suzie Scott replied as she ran a hand through her loosely curled dark brown hair.

"Yes and I don't know how long they are going to want me there, but I will keep you updated." Dan Scott answered as he walked over and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I need you take care of your mother and brother while I am gone."

"Of course Dad." Jason responded still confused by the whole situation.

"Please be careful Dan." Suzie Scott said softly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I will be dear. Everything will be just fine, okay?" Dan Scott smiled at his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soothing kiss to her forehead. About a half an hour later, Colonel Dan Scott walked out of his house, leaving his worried family behind.

* * *

A couple streets over, Kimberly Hart awoke once again to screaming and shouting of her parents. Groaning into her pillow, Kimberly sleepily lifted herself from her bed noticing how early it was on a Saturday morning, yet her parents were at it again. Running a hand through her wavy caramel colored hair she slowly made her way into her luxurious bathroom and began to go through her normal morning routine. Minutes later she left the bathroom and first threw on a pink leotard and then a pair of black Capri sweats and dark pink hoodie over her leotard. She walked around her large room and threw multiple random things into big black Coach Tote, thinking she may not return home tonight after hearing another thing crash in the living room below her. Not wanting to talk or even see her bickering parents, she opened the doors to the balcony connected to her room. She threw her bag to the ground, two stories below. Taking a couple steps back away from the opening to the balcony, Kimberly took a running start and leapt off her balcony flipping herself easily through the air and landing gracefully like a cat on the ground below. Looking around her backyard to make sure no one had seen her; Kim threw her bag on her shoulder and proceeded to walk over to tall brick wall that surrounded the back of the Hart mansion. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings once more before she threw her bag over the wall and then proceeded to climb over the wall, creating as much distance as possible between her and her shattered home life.

Crossing over a few streets, Kimberly made her way into one of the more modest neighborhoods in Angel Grove as she headed to the place she always felt was more of a home than her own. Knowing it might be a little too early on a Saturday morning to be knocking on their front door, Kimberly made her way to the back of the familiar brick house and began to crawl up a tree she knew like the back of her hand. Easily opening the window next to the tree, she quietly crawled through and gently lay her bag down on the floor. The petite girl sighed in frustration as she noticed no one was in the room, which this early on a Saturday morning was quite out of the ordinary for the owner of the room. Just as she was about to flop herself on the red sheet covered bed, the door swung open revealing a surprised looking person.

"Jesus Kim…scared the shit out of me." Jason cursed as he noticed he had spilled a little bit of the orange juice he had brought up from the kitchen.

"Sorry Jase, I thought it would be too early to knock on the door." Kim sheepishly replied.

"So you thought breaking and entering would be a better idea?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow at the girl standing in his room.

"Oh whatever. I've been climbing that tree to your window since I was six years old." Kim waved him off as she plopped herself on his bed.

"Fine, so what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early on a Saturday?" Jason smiled as he plopped down next to the girl he considered his sister in everything but blood.

"Same thing as usual." Kim sighed as she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. She had always felt safe in Jason's house. They had known each other since they were born because their mother's had been best friends since grade school.

"They were at it again this early?" Jason replied looking down at the tired and sad girl on his bed.

"Yup, I think they were even louder this morning and I believe mother dearest was throwing things again." Kim snickered sadly.

Her parents had been fighting for years now. The first time was when she was six years old and she had been awoken in the middle of the night by both her parents screaming at each other. Being a little six old, the screaming scared her so she ran away from her house and climbed the tree into her best friends' room, Jason. He of course thought nothing of it and had her crawl into the bed next to him just like she always did when they had sleepovers. The next morning Kim's parents had awoken to her empty bed and were frantically searching for her when Suzie Scott had called them and told them Kimberly was at their house. Her parents had come running over, upset at her for running away, but when she had blurted out in front of everyone, including Jason and his parents that they she had gotten scared of their screaming her parents had immediately shut up. They had taken her shopping later that day, hoping she would forget the whole thing and kept reassuring her everything was okay, but it only lasted a few days before they started arguing again, this time at the dinner table. So since then, Kim would sneak off to Jason's. Now ten years later they were finally getting a divorce which most people would think would help alleviate the situation, but the situation was far from resolved. Both her parents were very wealthy and neither one of them wanted to give each other any of their money so the divorce proceedings had been going on for two years now and Kim was stuck right in the middle. Both of her parents only saw her as leverage against each other so her relationship with them had gone downhill years ago. She basically ignored them now and all they did was throw money at her thinking it would make everything okay.

"You want some breakfast?" Jason asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not really that hungry." Kim answered trying to block out the memories of her past. "Why are you up so early? Usually you are sound asleep at least until nine or 10 on Saturdays when you don't have tournaments or practice."

"Couldn't sleep." Jason replied avoiding eye contact with his best friend and jumping off the bed.

"Bullshit. I know you better than that. You're had that nightmare again." Kim retorted jumping off the bed after him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't know what it means."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it."

"Yeah right, they would think I'm crazy. Anyways have you heard the news yet?"

"Do you think I have? Remember I woke up to the daily death match and ran over here."

"Oh yeah…right…well my dad just left awhile ago to report to the base."

"Why, what's going on?"

Walking over to the TV that sat on his dresser in front of his bed Jason quickly turned on the news that was replaying the earlier report he had heard. Kim turned her attention to the TV and numbly sat back down on his bed. Jason watched as a mix of emotions crossed Kim's face until she finally looked over in his direction. "This is a joke right?"

"I don't think so. They've called everyone to report to the base and the President is supposed to make some sort of announcement later today." Jason responded as he opened a drawer of his dresser and began to pull out some workout clothes.

"Holy shit. Do you think it could be aliens?"

"Who knows? I bet Billy is going nuts waiting to hear more information."

"Oh yeah, he is probably calculating the possibility that it is little green men." Kim giggled as she pictured another one of her childhood friends William Cranston aka Billy sitting in his lab at home calculating something.

Jason and Kim had known Billy since kindergarten. He was being teased about his glasses and the way he spoke, which was usually with a very big vocabulary no one understood, and Kim told the three boys that were picking on him one day to leave him alone. The boys quickly turned on her and started calling her names, mostly ones pertaining to how small she was. Finally one boy pushed her to the ground and as Billy tried his best to help the little girl that had come to his aid, one of the boys took his glasses leaving him practically blind. Suddenly a taller boy with brown hair and another boy, who was African American appeared at the scene and immediately told the boys to back off. The three boys reluctantly gave Billy his glasses back and left. Jason helped Billy while the other boy, Zackary Taylor, helped Kimberly off the ground.

"Seriously. So what do you want to do then?" Jason replied also reminiscing on when they were little.

He had met Zack in one of his karate classes and the two had immediate become inseparable. They had come to Kim's rescue at first that day on the playground, but Kimberly had quickly explained she was trying to stop the other boys from teasing the boy with glasses who they later found out was Billy. The four of them were inseparable for years until second grade when another friend joined their group. Trini Kwan had joined Jason and Zack's karate class and at first the boys scoffed at a girl doing karate with them, but when Trini took down Jason one day in class, they could no longer laugh at the petite Asian girl with long silky black hair. Trini convinced Kim to take some karate lessons with her even though Kim insisted she was a gymnast, but Kim picked up on the moves quickly. She loved being able to occasionally beat Jason. Trini and Kim immediately became like sisters and they soon made their own little family going everywhere with each other and knowing each other better than anyone else.

"We could head to the youth center? I think everyone else should be there this morning." Kim answered as she got up from her seat on Jason's bed and grabbed her bag.

"Whatever you just want to see Tommy." Jason laughed as he threw some stuff into a red duffle bag.

"That's not why." Kim retorted as they walked down the stairs of Jason's house.

"Yes it is. You know he is there teaching a karate class." Jason snickered.

"Shut up Jase." Kim said smacking his arm as her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend Thomas Oliver or just Tommy.

Tommy had moved to Angel Grove when they were freshman in high school. He and Jason had fought in a karate tournament and Kim had immediately felt a pull towards the other teen. She remembered everything about that day she first saw him. He had long dark brown hair that was slightly curly and wavy that he usually kept in a ponytail. He had a nice strong body, but his eyes are what really captivated the petite brunette. She felt like she was looking into his soul through his soft dark brown eyes. The day after the tournament Tommy had gallantly come to her rescue from the constant annoyance known as Bulk and Skull. She was about to punch Skull in the nose when Tommy had come over. Kim then asked him to join her and her friends at the Youth Center after school and he gladly accepted. Tommy quickly integrated himself into their tight group, which was hard to do, but everyone quickly liked the new kid in town. For about three months Kimberly and Tommy danced around each other and their mutual attraction much to the delight of everyone else who constantly teased them every day. Finally before Christmas there was going to be a winter ball at the school and Kim had prayed Tommy would ask her, she even turned down lots of other offers hoping Tommy would ask her. He did finally ask her, but not before he kissed her for the first time. Now two years later, they were still happily dating and Kim was endlessly in love with the six foot black belt.

"Oh hello Kimberly." Suzie Scott greeted, snapping Kim out of her daydreaming about her boyfriend.

"Good Morning Mama Scott." Kim smiled; she had been calling Mrs. Scott, Mama Scott for years now as she considered the gentle woman more of a mother than her own.

"Dreaming about lover boy again?" Suzie Scott teased, causing Kim's face to turn as red as Jason's shirt.

Jason erupted into laughter at his mother's dead on perception of his friend. Kim's head immediately snapped back to Jason's direction giving him a death glare he had seen multiple times over the years. He knew he would pay for laughing at her later, but right now it was too funny. "We are headed to the Youth Center now Mom." Jason quickly said hoping to run away from the fuming brunette standing next to him.

"Are you sure you should be going out Jason…I mean with these things going on…"

"Mom, we'll just be at the Youth Center, you can my cell or Kim's if you need us and if all else fails you have Tommy, Trini, Zack and Billy's cell phone numbers too and you could call Ernie at the juice bar." Jason reassured his mom as they began to walk out the door.

"Okay hun, just be careful and take care of each other."

"We always do." Jason replied.

"Bye Mama Scott!" Kim waved goodbye as her and Jason walked away from the house.

"I've got a weird feeling about all of this." Suzie Scott sighed as she watched the kids jump in Jason's red F150 truck.

* * *

"Okay class, that is all for today." A deep soft voice announced as he bowed to the small children before him.

"Thank you Sensei." The children yelled back.

Tommy Oliver walked over to his white duffle bag retrieving a green towel and water bottle from it. Wiping his sweat soaked brow, he took a big gulp of his water thinking about how well his beginner class went this morning. He had been a little distracted in the beginning thinking about those weird crafts he saw on the TV when he walked into the Youth Center earlier that morning and then he became even more distracted when his beautiful petite girlfriend walked in with his best friend. _She just had to look beautiful like she does every day and she just had to wear that tight pink leotard that drives me nuts._ Tommy thought as he took another sip of his water bottle. Although he could tell something was bothering the pink wearing girl. She had a strained look on her face the whole morning and he had only seen her smile once when she had fist entered the Youth Center and looked in his direction.

"You ready to spar." A familiar voice asked behind him.

"Always." Tommy answered as he turned around to see his best friend Jason standing there in a red tank top and a pair of black mesh shorts.

Although before they could begin Tommy took another quick glance over in the direction of the balance beam on the other side of the gym. Gracefully gliding across it was the object of his affection and the only person who could get him to open up.

"You can quit drooling you know." Jason teased smirking at his friend.

"Whatever, I was not drooling." Tommy retorted, reluctantly taking his attention away from Kim.

"Sure you weren't, just like she wasn't daydreaming about you this morning when she broke into my room." Jason chuckled as the two friends bowed to each other in preparation of their sparing match.

"Her parents were at it again this morning?" Tommy asked as he ducked under a punch.

"Yep, bright and early, crawled through the window looking tired as usual." Jason sighed and he spun to miss an attack.

"I don't think she can take much more of this. They don't even notice she is there anymore." Tommy growled in annoyance at Kim's parents and the way they treated her.

He had spent many hours comforting his girlfriend when she would show up at his door or at the Youth Center in tears after a bad argument between her warring parents. His heart broke every time he saw her tear filled eyes and he felt helpless that there was nothing he could do to make it stop. As Tommy continued his sparring match with Jason, he also kept one eye on Kim. He knew she would take her anger out on the beam, but he could also see how tired she was and was on alert in case she fell or needed a spotter.

"Dude, if you want to go over there and spot her, just go." Jason chuckled.

"No, I think it's okay. I'm just worried about her." Tommy responded trying to sweep Jason's legs.

"We can spar again later. Go over with her. She needs you more than I do. I'm worried about her too; the fighting just seems to get worse. They have started throwing stuff at each other. Her mom nearly missed Kim last night when she threw a crystal vase at her dad." Jason said.

"What?" Tommy cringed at the thought of Kim getting hurt. Jason quickly saw the distraction and took him down. Tommy hit the mat with a thud and groaned at the quick contact.

"Just go. I can kick your ass any time." Jason smiled as he looked at his annoyed friend.

"You wish." Tommy retorted as Jason lent him a hand back up.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Kicking your ass gives me such a big appetite." Jason chuckled as he walked away.

Tommy shook his head at his friend and then made his way over to the balance beam where Kim had just completed a complicated move and barely stuck it. "You might want to take a break there super star." Tommy grinned up at his girlfriend.

"Oh really and why is that?" Kim smirked as she surveyed her sweat drenched boyfriend who looked fantastic in his white tank top and green karate pants.

"Cause your incredible and sexy boyfriend wants to give you something." Tommy retorted as Kim jumped off the beam. She stood right in front of him about a foot shorter looking up into the eyes she had fallen in love with two years ago and continued to fall in love with everyday.

"Give me what?" Kim asked placing her hands on her slim hips.

"This." Tommy said as he swiftly wrapped an arm around her petite waist and pressed his wet lips onto her soft pink ones. Kim quickly responded to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her smaller body into his larger one causing a small moan to come from Tommy. She was so happy Tommy was finally more comfortable with public displays of affection. It had taken her almost six months just to get him to hold her hand in public, let alone kiss her like he was now.

"Get a room!" A voice yelled at the two who had quickly got caught up in the kiss.

"I'm going to kill Zack." Kim smiled as she reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll help." Tommy smiled back as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You wanna tell me what happened last night and this morning?"

"Damn Jase and his big mouth." Kim sighed.

"Kim…" Tommy began to plead.

"I'll tell you later." Kim replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Tommy said as he placed a gently kiss on her forehead and the two made their way over to the juice bar where Jason was sitting with Zack, Billy and Trini.

"You are such an ass." Kim said as she smacked Zack upside the head for his earlier comment.

"Well maybe if you two didn't make out in the middle of the Youth Center and went and found a room to deal with such urges." Zack winced at the smack.

"We have rooms and we have used them plenty of times." Kim retorted smugly as Tommy quickly pulled her into his lap hoping she would stop talking about their sex life.

"I did not need to hear that." Jason groaned.

"Oh whatever Jase, it's not like its new information that Tommy and I…" Kim began to retort but Tommy clamped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Beautiful…" Tommy hissed in her ear.

"Finally someone shut her up!" Jason shouted causing Kim to scream against Tommy's hand.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tommy yelled at him.

"I'm not scared of her." Jason smiled.

"Yes you are." Trini interjected as she laughed at the situation.

"I am not." Jason retorted as he looked over at the Asian beauty to his left.

"I have to agree with Trini's assertion Jason. Kimberly may be the smallest person in our group, but she is last one any of us would cross." Billy added.

"Yeah man, she is downright scary." Zack laughed as Kim's face continued to get redder.

"Maybe we should stop talking about this…ow!" Tommy suggested, but quickly jumped back in his chair shaking his hand. "Did you just bite me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Kim smiled innocently at her boyfriend.

"Oh hell…" Jason groaned at another one of Kim's innuendos.

"Shut up Jason Lee Scott. You are on strike two right now." Kim retorted as she spun around and pointed her finger in Jason's face.

"Ouch, full name, you are so dead." Zack whispered to Jason's right.

"How about we change the subject? Did anyone see the news about those weird craft things?" Trini asked as she took sip of her banana smoothie. It was always amusing to see Kim and Jason bicker, but she couldn't get the news about the craft out of her head. She kept getting this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was supposed to do something about it, she just didn't know what.

"Yeah, it was quite peculiar yet stimulating all at the same time. I would love the opportunity to go downtown and take peak at the object in question." Billy replied happily at the subject at hand. There was something familiar about that craft and he was going to find out.

"Actually I wouldn't mind seeing it either." Tommy added.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kim asked a little nervous about the whole thing. Something about that craft bothered her. It looked familiar; it looked like something from the constant nightmares she had been having lately. She hadn't told anyone about them, not even Jason or Tommy. Tommy had almost found out about two weeks ago when she had fallen asleep on the couch with him while watching a movie. She apparently had been moving in her sleep and suddenly had started screaming. She had woken up to Tommy calling her name and lightly shaking her. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and she had never seen Tommy so scared in her life. She instantly had leapt into his strong and safe arms. He rocked her for over thirty minutes whispering random reassurances in her ear. She told him it was just a bad nightmare and she didn't remember anything about it, but she had been having the same nightmare for months now. There was some scary looking woman with dark black hair and a monkey looking creature with gold armor that was choking her. Then a loud booming voice echoes around her making her feel safe and warm. Every time she can feel the gold creature ripping the last bit of air from her lungs, but before everything turns black a bright pink light engulfs her and then she wakes up. It scared her even more when Jason told her about the nightmare he had been having for a while now too. It was eerily familiar to her nightmare.

"The national guard are all over it, I doubt we be able to see much." Jason shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Let's just go and see." Zack suggested looking at everyone nod in agreement except for Kim. "Oh come on Kim."

"I don't know…" Kim replied softly trying to block out the images from her nightmares.

"It's okay Beautiful, I'll protect you." Tommy whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath sending a chill down her spine. He knew Kimberly didn't really need protection, she and Trini both had black belts, but he could see something in her eyes that unnerved him. Her soft brown eyes revealed some sort of fear and it was the same look he had seen before when she awoke from the nightmare he knew she was constantly having even though she didn't admit it to him.

"Fine. Let's go." Kim gave in putting a fake smile on her face that didn't fool Tommy or Jason who looked at each other in acknowledgement.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the group had made their way down to the center of Angel Grove where the craft had landed and where a large group of people had gathered to also take a peek at the craft.

"Holy crap, there are a lot of people here." Zack said in awe. He tried to bite back a weird feeling he was having. Something about this situation felt familiar to him. Flashes of his strange dreams came to him, but all he really could remember about them was the flash of bright black light that always came at the end.

"Seriously, and look how many guards they have." Tommy added as he tightened his grip around Kim's waist and pulled her in closer. As he took a closer look at the craft, a cold chill ran down his spine, alerting him to something he just couldn't put his finger on. The feeling made him remember the constant nightmares he had been having. He hadn't told anyone, but his nightmares included some witch cackling at him, and being choked by some ugly looking monster. Every time he thought it was the end, he would be engulfed in a white light before waking up.

"So what do you think it is and where do you think it came from?" Trini posed as she tried to ignore the flashes of the nightmare she had been having that involved being choked, monsters, an evil laugh and a blinding yellow light.

"Who knows? It might be just some elaborate trick for all we know." Jason answered.

"But they are in every major city." Kim replied leaner herself back against Tommy's chest.

"Yes that is true. It is truly a conundrum." Billy replied also blocking out memories about his reoccurring nightmare that always ended in flash of blue light.

"Jason Lee Scott!" A voice yelled across the crowd.

"Oh shit." Jason winced at the sound of his name.

"Oh so not good." Kim winced as well knowing exactly who had called out Jason's name.

"Was that just Jason's…" Tommy began but quickly shut his mouth as he saw an irate Colonel Scott stomping his way over to them. "Shit."

"What do you kids think you are doing here?" Colonel Scott demanded.

"We just wanted to take a peak…sir…" Jason replied softly trying to avoid eye contact with his dad.

"You should not be here. We have been trying to get all these crazy people to go away for hours. We still have no idea if these things are a threat. I don't want you kids within twenty feet of this thing. Do I make myself clear?" Colonel Scott commanded looking each one of the kids in the eye.

"Yes sir." Everyone responded together.

"Good now go home. If you want you can all go hang out at our house." Colonel Scott said as his tone softened.

"Sounds like a perfect idea." Jason said as the group began to turn away from his dad.

A few minutes later Kim was sitting in Tommy's white jeep which was following behind Jason's red truck that held Trini, Zack and Billy. They were heading back to Jason's house to hang out for the rest of the day. Kim aimlessly looked out the window as Tommy sat silently to her left behind the wheel. Finally Tommy snuck a glace over at his girlfriend and decided to break the silence.

"You going to me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Tommy asked.

Sighing and turning her attention back to her boyfriend she tried to put her thoughts together. "Just thinking." Kim softly answered.

"About what?"

"Lots of things."

"Kim…how about you tell me what happened last night with your parents."

"Ummm…it happened after you dropped me off after our date. I walked into the house and I could hear the screaming coming from the kitchen. I tried to quickly run up the stairs to my room, but my dad came stomping out after me…" Kim started.

_Flashback_

"_Kimberly Anne Hart, where have you been?" Ken Hart yelled after his daughter. _

"_I was on a date with Tommy. Mom said it was okay." Kim softly answered trying to avoid any conflict with her already irate father. _

"_So just because your mom said it was okay, means it was okay to go out with that no good long haired freak!" Ken Hart retorted. _

"_He is not a long haired freak! We have been dating for over two years now, so it's not like it's out of the ordinary to go on date with your boyfriend on a Friday night." Kim bit back angry at her dad's insult at Tommy. _

"_Well I should have been told." Ken Hart argued. _

"_Well maybe if you were ever around." Kim mumbled under her breath. _

"_What was that?" Ken Hart asked taking a few steps closer to his daughter. _

"_Leave her alone Ken. She didn't anything wrong. Stop being such an ass." Caroline Hart spoke up. _

"_Well someone has to make sure she's not out gallivanting with some low class hoodlum." Ken barked at his wife._

"_Well I can't get her to date anyone who is suitable and it's not like you are around to help." Caroline argued back. _

"_I will not have my daughter out with that boy." Ken bit back. _

"_She's your daughter now, you aren't ever here!" Caroline yelled, her voice getting loud again. _

"_I'm working!" Ken yelled back. _

"_No you are fucking your secretary!" Caroline growled. _

"_Julie has nothing to do with this!" Ken fumed. _

"_She has everything to do with this, but then again she is just another one on the list." Caroline hissed getting right in Ken's face._

_Kim just stood there silently on the stairs listening to her parents throwing hurtful things at each other. She had learned of her father's infidelity at a young age. She had been ten years old; her mother was away on a business trip, when she came home from school to find her father kissing a blonde woman in the kitchen. Kimberly had just stood frozen in her spot in the kitchen, the blonde woman quickly leaving the room while her father tried to explain what she had just seen. She had cried herself to sleep that night and for the next week didn't talk or eat. The next time she caught her father was about a year later, this time he was with a red head. It seems to be a new girl every year or even more. Kim could hear her mother sobbing at night in the master bedroom when her father didn't come home and now he had another girlfriend, who happen to be his secretary. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that." Ken hissed lowly to Caroline's face. _

"_I'll talk to you whichever way I want." Caroline smiled smugly. _

"_I should have never married you." Ken retorted causing Caroline's smug look to quickly disappear. She immediately looked like she had been punched in the face and she looked absolutely heartbroken. "I never wanted any of this." _

_Kim gasped softly at her father's last comment as tears streaked down her face. She had partially known her father never wanted her, but to hear the actual words come out of his mouth was like a dagger to her heart. She saw her mother start to walk away, but her father said another nasty comment and before she could react a large crystal vase was heading straight for her. Her mother had thrown it at her father and he had ducked to avoid the expensive piece. Kim jumped out of the way, but not without falling down four of the stairs and landing hard on her side. The tears kept falling and Kim tried to process what had just happened. Her parents stood very still, also shocked at what had just happened. Her mother was the first to move as she made her way over to her daughter. _

"_Kimmie, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I didn't know…are you okay?" Caroline asked as she took a few more tentative steps followed by her husband. _

_Kim quickly stood up, wincing at the shooting pain going through her knee and elbow. "I'm fine." Kim softly said. _

"_You took a nasty fall." Her mother softly replied. _

"_And whose fault is that." Ken hissed under her breath causing Caroline to turn and look at him sharply. _

_Kimberly kept her head down as the tears continued to fall. She just wanted to close her eyes and pretend none of this happened. She wished her parents would stop fighting and they would be a happy family, but she knew that would never happen. "I'm just going to go to bed." Kim choked out. _

"_Okay sweetie." Caroline said as she watched her daughter run up the stairs. _

_Kim raced to her room as fast as possible. She slammed her door shut and threw a nearby book at the wall. Pressing against her door, she let her body slid down to the floor where her body began to shake with sobs. Within a few minutes she could hear her parents screaming again which only increased her sobs. _

_End Flashback _

"Oh Kim, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me?" Tommy said as he parked in front of Jason's house. The other's got out of Jason's truck and Tommy nodded at Jason that they would be in a little while. Getting the message, Jason nodded back and walked into the house with everyone else.

"It was late and I didn't want to bother you again with this." Kim answered dejectedly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tommy asked.

Kim rolled up her sweats and part of her leotard to reveal a large bruise forming above her knee. "Just the bruise from where I landed after falling down the stairs and my elbow is sore, but otherwise I'm fine." Kim answered.

"You told Jason you were fine." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry him."

"He is going to worry no matter what you say or do and I'm going to worry too."

"I don't want you to."

Tommy unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to Kim, placing his fingers under her chin so she would look at him. He wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I need you to know something very important…you are never a bother and I don't care what time it is or what is going on…I want you to call me and I'm always going to worry about you…okay?"

"Okay." Kim agreed softly.

"How about we go in the house and hang out with everyone and maybe we can all stay over tonight and watch movies." Tommy suggested as he got of the car and walked over to Kim's side.

"That sounds great Handsome." Kim genuinely smiled this time.

"Good." Tommy smiled back as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kim quickly responded to the kiss and nibbled on his upper lip and she slipped her tongue in. Their tongues began to duel with each other and Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and he put his arms around her waist pressing her body closer to his.

As they continued to kiss Tommy's hands roamed down to Kim's butt and gently squeezed causing her to moan into his mouth. He loved that he could be this affectionate with Kim, he used to be too nervous to show any affection and he was always afraid of crossing the line, but about eight months ago a make out session in his basement had become a little heated. They didn't have sex that night, but Tommy still remembers exploring more of Kim's body than he had ever before. The day after he had felt more comfortable in his affection towards Kim now that he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. After that night, they only lasted another week before they finally made love. Both of Kim's parents had gone out of town so Kim had invited Tommy over. They spent the day by the large pool in Kim's backyard swimming, relaxing and making out in the water. Tommy had been scanning the fridge for something to eat when he thought he should ask Kim if she wanted to go out to eat or order food in. She was still upstairs changing out of her bathing suit when he entered her room. She had a on a pair of worn blue skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt and was walking barefoot around her room. Kim's hair was wavy and flying everywhere down her shoulders and she didn't have a drop of makeup on. To Tommy she had never looked more beautiful. His question regarding food was quickly forgotten as he quickly pulled his beautiful girlfriend into a sole searing kiss. Clothes were quickly shed as they ended up spending the next six hours in Kim's soft bed.

The first time had been a little awkward at first, being both their first times, but the later rounds were absolutely spectacular. Tommy had never felt anything more incredible in his entire life. They ended up ordering pizza later that night and eating it naked in Kim's bed until Kim initiated another round. It was a weekend Tommy would never forget and since then the two couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other and they used any opportunity they had to be alone, not that he was complaining.

"Why you smiling so wide?" Kim asked breaking the kiss.

"Just thinking about something." Tommy smiled keeping his arms still tightly around her waist.

"About what?" Kim asked as Tommy leaned down and began to kiss her again, but this time he kissed her with an increased passion.

He spun Kim around and leaned her against his car, pressing his length into her center. Kim moaned softly into his mouth as her hands played with his ponytail. Breaking the kiss Tommy looked down at his girlfriend who now had kissed swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "Now I see what you were thinking." Kim smiled mischievously at Tommy as she played with the hem of his white t-shirt.

"Can't help it, I blame you." Tommy smirked causing Kim to giggle and stand on her tip toes to kiss him again.

"Oh hell, can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for just a little bit!" Jason yelled from the door. He thought he had given them enough time to talk about everything, but he just had to come out to check on them when they were kissing.

Kim giggled again at Jason's reaction and reluctantly broke the kiss laying her head on Tommy's chest. No matter how screwed up things were at home, she wouldn't change her life for anything. She had the greatest friends and she had Tommy. Now if she could only get rid of this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something big was going to happen.

* * *

"My lord, our ships have landed and everything is in place. There also seems to be to no signs of that insufferable wizard and his pathetic warriors." An animal like voice announced as he kneeled before a large stone throne.

"Very good. The attack begins tomorrow." A deep, dark voice laced with venom responded as his stone throne turned away from his gold-armored minion.


	2. Lay Me To Sleep

**A/N - Okay here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading. I hope everyone likes this next chapter! Also for this story, picture the rangers uniforms as the armor they way in Power Rangers The Movie. **

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

_"The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing."__- Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lay Me To Sleep**

_Looking down at her shaking hands all she could see was the bright pink armor wrapped around her hands, the pink armor that was also covered in something red. Her body felt sore and tired, yet energized at the same time. Lifting her head to take in her surroundings, she noticed there was some sort of helmet on her head too, but the new attire was quickly forgotten as the sight before her turned her blood cold. Kim walked slowly down the main street in Angel Grove and there she saw the strange craft that had landed in her home town today. The streets were littered with debris, cars were on fire and there were many still bodies strewn everywhere. Tears welled in her doe brown eyes as she took in the carnage surrounding her. She didn't understand what was going on or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was sleeping over at Jason's and falling asleep in Tommy's arms on the couch as they watched another movie. As she tried to figure out what had happened, a flash of white caught her eye. Her heart started to pound harder as she instinctively ran over to the white object. Something in the pit of her stomach told her she needed to get closer to this white object, but she also felt something was very wrong. Finally reaching the object that had caught her attention, a soft gasp escaped her lips as she realized it was a person in some sort of white armored suit wearing a helmet. Then something hit her, she was also in the same sort of suit, pink by the looks of it and wearing a helmet. Kim slowly kneeled down to the still body and looked intensely at the helmet and armor. Something about the being in the suit was familiar and something was screaming at her to help this being. Finally Kim decided she needed to get the helmet off and try to see if she could help whoever this was. Finding latches on the side of the white helmet, she carefully undid them and lifted the helmet off. Her eyes went wide as she realized who was under the strange looking suit. _

"_No…no this can't be…" Kim gasped as she placed her hand on the cheek of the person lying before her and then quickly threw her own helmet off. _

_Kim's whole body began to shake as she looked down on her beloved boyfriend in the suit, his whole body lying very still. Panic quickly took over as she began screaming his name and checking for a pulse. She found none and quickly realized the amount of blood that had seeped through his suit especially around his abdomen. Kim continued to call his name and tried to shake Tommy awake, but nothing aroused him. Finally succumbing to the reality of the situation, Kim's head fell atop his body, sobs racking her body as she held his gloved hand close to her heart. _

_Suddenly a dark voice came from behind Kim, causing her to lift her head off the dead body of her love. "Pathetic human." _

"_Who are you? What did you do?" Kim cried as she turned to face the owner of the voice that sent chills down her back. A gasp of dread passed her lips as she looked at tall being standing before her. All she saw was red. Red burned skin and metal armor. _

"_This is the end." The dark voice responded as it took a step closer to Kim who was frozen in fear and grief. _

"_Who are you?" Kim yelled again. _

"_The one who killed your friends." The being answered at first as Kim quickly noticed four other bodies covered in colorful armor scattered across the street. _

"_No!" Kim screamed as she knew they others were Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy and they were dead and she was alone with this monster. _

"_I am the one who killed the one you love, who will destroy this pathetic piece of dirt you call a planet and I am the one who will kill you." _

"_You can try." Kim hissed. Anger, grief and fear were flowing through her veins as she felt different sensation swirl around her body. Getting into defensive stance, Kim felt a new power surge through her body, and something calling out to her to fight. _

"_Time to die." The being growled. It then lifted a long silver staff with the letter Z on top, power emanating from the base to the tip and pointed directly at Kim. _

"_You first!" Kim yelled and then everything went dark. _

* * *

Lying on his stomach on the floor of the Scott basement, Tommy began to feel something stir next to him. He thought it was just someone switching positions next to him and rolled over to his side ignoring it, but then a blood curdling scream pierced his ears making him sit up immediately. As he tried to regain his bearings he quickly looked around the dark basement to find the owner of the scream. Jason had already jumped up from his position across the room and was heading straight towards him and that's when he noticed it was Kimberly who had screamed and now she was thrashing violently on the floor next to him. Everyone else had also awakened to the scream and was quickly gathering around the petite brunette.

"Kim? Kim!" Tommy called as he reached down and shook his girlfriend trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on Kimmie, wake up!" Jason also called as panic began to take over.

"Beautiful…please wake up." Tommy called again as he leaned down closer to her.

A few minutes passed when Kim suddenly shoot up into a sitting position yelling Tommy's name. Her panicked boyfriend quickly picked her up and placed her in his lap. She clung to him, shaking and sobbing violently as she desperately clutched a piece of his shirt in her small hands. Tommy continued to hold her and whisper soothing words into his ear. Everyone else circled around the couple hoping their presence would help calm their friend down. The sobbing and shaking finally began to subside, but then Kim quickly put her hand to her mouth, jumped out of Tommy's lap and ran towards the bathroom.

"Kim!" Tommy called as he and everyone else also jumped up to follow her retreating form.

"Let me get her Tommy." Trini quickly said stopping all four protective boys from running after her best friend.

"But Tri…" Tommy began to argue.

"Just let me, please." Trini pushed. Call it girl's intuition, as Trini knew Kim would not want all them bombarding her in the bathroom and she also knew Kim did not want Tommy to see her in this current state. The nightmare must have been severe to cause such a reaction from her best friend.

"Okay." Tommy sighed as he watched Trini run off towards the bathroom as the four boys plopped themselves back down on the floor that was covered with sleeping bags, blankets and pillows.

"What the hell just happened?" Zack asked finally breaking the silence.

"I have no idea." Tommy replied softly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Hearing Kim scream like and react like that when she woke up had unnerved Tommy more than he ever thought possible.

Trini walked quietly up to the closed door of the bathroom. She instantly heard the retching sounds coming from the small girl behind the door. Reaching her hand to the doorknob she slowly turned it and entered the room concern immediately taking over at the sight of Kim heaving into the toilet.

"Kim, honey are you okay?" Trini asked softly as she kneeled down next to Kim.

Lifting her head slowly to face her friend, all Kim could do was numbly nod her head. She couldn't tell Trini about the dream, not right now. The smell of blood, Tommy's cold body, her friends' bodies everywhere, the scary being; it was too fresh in her mind. Trini quickly got a cool wet towel and began to gently pat Kim's flushed face. She had seen the look in her friend's eyes at her question and instantly knew she wasn't going to get an answer tonight. All she could do was take care of her and help her back out to the boys that were probably getting impatient, especially a long haired one.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up and back to bed. Okay?" Trini said softly as she helped her stand.

A few minutes later Trini reopened the door, holding Kim's arm. The girl still hadn't said a word, but only let Trini take care of her. The terrified look in her childhood friend's eyes sent a chill down Trini's spine. Whatever Kim had dreamed had been a horrific nightmare and Trini could only hope she would feel better tomorrow and talk to her about it. The two girls walked back into the main room where Tommy quickly jumped up from the floor and ran over to them. Looking into the concerned eyes of her friend, she let him take over taking care of Kim; she knew her friend needed the comfort of her boyfriend now.

Tommy looked down at Kim, she seemed even smaller to him in this moment. He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he did what felt right. His arms slowly came around her petite body and wrapped her in a warm and comforting embrace. Kim willingly fell into the embrace and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and suddenly feeling safe again. "How about we try going back to sleep Beautiful?" Tommy whispered gently as Kim could only nod her head in agreement.

Swiftly, but gently lifting her up in his arms, Tommy carried Kim back over to their area of blankets and placed her down in his sleeping bag with him, wrapping his arms protectively around her small frame as she nestled deeper into his body. Knowing nothing else needed to be said tonight, everyone else also laid back down on the floor, only this time they circled the couple and instinctually huddled close together, hoping to calm Kim's fears and their own.

* * *

Later in the morning Jason was to first to slowly open his eyes. His dreams had been once again been plagued by strange images, but this time there was something new. This time unlike every other nightmare where the man in the metal armor was squeezing the life out of him before he was consumed by the flash of red light, he was standing on a cliff overlooking the city of Angel Grove. He was alone, yet he could feel something near him, some sort of presence. Closing his eyes once again Jason replayed the message the mysterious voice had left him as he stood on the cliff.

"_You can settle for a less than ordinary life, __or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? It is time. May the power protect you." _

Groaning in frustration, Jason reopened his eyes trying to make sense of his new dream and the words that continued to echo in his head. "Stop moving." A soft voice grumbled breaking Jason from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Jason asked confused as he finally realized there was something warm lying on his chest. Looking down he could see ebony hair fanned across his chest and a small hand over his heart. "Uh Tri?"

"Shhh, too early." Trini grumbled again.

Jason continue to lay their confused at why Trini was curled up on his chest. Not that he was complaining, but he had no idea how they got into this position. Nature was calling, but he didn't want to move from his current position and then a familiar soft giggle floated his way. He turned his head to see the doe brown eyes of Kimberly mischievously staring at him. Kim was lying on her side with Tommy's large arm draped over her waist keeping her tucked in close to his side. She had her small hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh at her best friend. She had awoken a few minutes ago and quickly noticed Jason and Trini were cuddling together next to her and Tommy. Jason's face when he finally realized had been priceless and she couldn't help but laugh at his situation. She had known for awhile that both of her best friends were in love with each other, but both were too stupid to admit it.

"Don't even start with me short stack." Jason sighed.

"Jason and Trini sitting in a tree…k.i.s.s…" Kim began singing softly. She just couldn't help herself after seeing Jason's pitiful face.

"That's it." Jason growled as he carefully removed Trini from his side and yanked Kim from Tommy's grasp.

"Jase!" Kim shrieked as she was thrown over Jason's shoulder causing everyone else to jump from their positions on the floor.

"Jase what the hell are you doing?" Tommy grumbled as he ran off towards his best friend and girlfriend followed by a sleepy eyed Trini, Zack and Billy.

Jason made his way out of the sliding door of the basement and into the backyard where the pool was located. "Jason Lee Scott! Put me down right now you ass!" Kim screamed as Jason stopped before the edge of the pool with a wide smile on his face.

"Uh Jase, you aren't going to do what I think you are going to do." Trini sighed at the antics of her friends even though they had been doing it since they were in diapers. She was also glad for the distraction after waking up on Jason's chest. She didn't remember how she got to that position, but she wished she could have stayed in it a little longer.

"Do what Tri?" Kim yelled wondering what was going on, but her eyes quickly went wide as the smell of chlorine entered her nostrils. "Jason! Don't you dare!"

"Jase come on man." Tommy pleaded wincing at his girlfriends' high pitched shriek as Zack and Billy snickered behind him.

Tommy's plea fell on deaf ears as Jason tossed Kim right into the pool, her petite form disappearing under the water for a few seconds before resurfacing. Everyone stood very still for a few seconds as Kim wiped the wet hair from her face. Jason was laughing along with Zack and Billy, while Trini tried her hardest not to join. Tommy made his way over to the edge of the pool to help his girlfriend out trying not to smile as well, but then suddenly noticed Kim hadn't said anything back to Jason yet. She was just standing in the water, her arms wrapped around her small form shaking like crazy.

"Kim, come on and get out of the pool." Tommy said as he knelt down so he could pull her out, but she didn't respond but continued to stand there shaking.

Jason immediately stopped laughing when he noticed Kim's silence and shaking. "Kim stop fooling around and get out of the pool." Jason commanded but still got no response as he finally began to notice his own body was shaking a little as a large gust of frigid wind blew across his skin.

Tommy wasn't waiting anymore for a response and quickly jumped into the pool towards his girlfriend. "Shit, it's fucking freezing in here." Tommy yelled as he swam over to Kim and scooped her shaking form up into his arms.

Tommy swam back over to the edge and handed Kim up to Jason's waiting arms. "Why the hell is your pool so cold?" Tommy asked as he pushed himself out of the pool his own body now shaking.

"I don't know. I didn't know." Jason answered, feeling guiltier by the minute.

"Guys, feel how cold it is out here." Trini responded wrapping her arms around her body.

"You're right. Why the hell is so cold and windy?" Zack added.

"And dark." Tommy said looking up into the ominous sky.

"Let's go back inside and get everyone warm." Jason replied still holding Kim's shaking body.

Everyone went back inside, Tommy taking Kimberly from Jason's arms and bringing her to bathroom to get them both into some warm and dry clothes. The others sat down on the couch in confusion as Jason turned on the TV. "Was there a cold front or something coming?" Jason asked as he plopped down next to Trini, flashes of waking up with her on his chest still fresh in his mind.

"There was not a weather anomaly predicted for today. It was supposed to be high seventies all week." Billy answered.

"Has it ever been this cold?" Zack asked.

"There are some records of low temperatures, but not this time of the year and not this drastic." Billy answered as Jason flipped the channels to the news.

"And it was so dark." Trini said softly as a chill ran down her back. Something was wrong, she could sense it.

_This is Trish Williams reporting from downtown Angel Grove and we are standing about twenty feet from the strange craft that landed here about thirty-six hours ago. The White House has continued to stand by the President's statement that was made last night. The army will continue to stand by as the government tries to make contact with the craft. There are also reports of strange weather occurring across the country as here in Angel Grove we are also experiencing and unseasonal cold front, wind gusts up to seventy five miles per hour, and dark cloud coverage. _

_Citizens are once again advised not to come downtown where the craft is located for security purposes. People will be turned away. The Mayor also continues to plead that all citizens remain calm and please go about their normal daily routines. We will keep you up to date as more information comes in. This is Trish Williams, NBC 4, reporting from downtown Angel Grove. _

"So there is something really weird going around here." Tommy said coming behind the couch with Kim tucked in his side.

"Yes there seems to be strange occurrences happening across the country." Billy replied as Tommy sat down in the love seat next to the group, pulling Kim down into his lap.

Jason apologetically looked over at Kim hoping she knew how sorry he was. Just as he was about to verbalize his apology, Kim softly smiled at him, mouthing "it's okay" and looking at him with a similar apologetic look. Jason smiled back happy his 'little sister' was not upset at him for throwing her in the pool. He felt so guilty that it had been so cold and Kim didn't deserve that after the last couple of days she had. Although other thoughts quickly took over as he continued to watch the news reporting from the area where the craft had landed. The sight of the craft made the nightmares and the dream last night replay over and over in his head. Something deep down was telling him they were connected, but how? He continued to mull this over as chatter surrounded him.

"Jase?" A soft voice called through the fog.

Jase looked up to see the concerned brown eyes of his 'little sister' standing before him. "Yeah Kim?"

"You okay? Everyone went up to get breakfast and you didn't move or respond." Kim replied.

"You remember those nightmares I told you about?" Jason said softly rubbing his face.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kim asked as she began to think about her own nightmares.

"I think they are connected to the craft and the strange weather." Jason answered worried about what her reaction would be.

"Really?" Kim said softly sitting down next to Jason on the couch.

"Yeah, and I had a new dream last night." Jason replied as he explained the dream.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes once Jason was finished when Kim was the first to break the silence. "Jase, I need to tell you about the nightmares I have been having and the one I had last night." Kim sighed as she began her explanation.

* * *

"The time has finally come. We must prepare our forces for the impending battle." A loud voice boomed.

"Yes, I have already begun to prepare the armor and weapons. All that is left is Zords." A robotic voice answered as he walked around a control panel and through a glowing door, vanishing behind the sliding door.

"The force I feared has finally made its way to this galaxy. It is time to call upon the chosen warriors." The voice said softly.

* * *

"All of us were dead?" Jason said softly as he tried to digest the last nightmare Kim told him about.

"Yes, it was horrible. I couldn't do anything. All of you were gone and that…that monster stood there mocking me and ready to kill me."

"Well he does sound like the same creature in my nightmares so they have to be linked somehow and the fact they we both see colors at the end has to mean something."

"So what do we do?" Kim asked as she leaned back on the couch.

"I have no clue. I just feel like something is going to happen, that we are meant to do something regarding this craft…I just don't know what." Jason let out a sigh as he mimicked Kim's position.

"We should tell the others. See what they think." Kim replied.

"Have you told Tommy any of this?" Jason asked.

Sighing Kim sat back up and placed her head in her hands. "No…I haven't. I didn't know how. He woke me up a few times from them, but this current one was probably the worst. Tommy has been so great with all this shit with my parents and I didn't want to put something else on him." Kim answered as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, her shirt riding up, showing a toned stomach.

"Kim…you know none of that bothers Tommy. He wants to be there for you and he isn't exactly perfect. Don't you remember when he found out he was adopted? We all know Tommy's parents are the best people, but he got in the biggest arguments with them and stayed here for two weeks and I know you probably listened to him throughout that time and he is still sensitive about it." Jason responded.

"I know…I know." Kim agreed.

"And he is the most protective and jealous boyfriend." Jason laughed as he stood up too.

"No he is not." Kim argued.

"Oh yes he is. Every time a guy even looks at you he goes all evil Tommy on us. I swear his eyes flash green." Jason laughed harder at the memories.

"They do not! And it's not like you and the other guys are any better. You guys are way over protective."

"Well maybe if every guy didn't come up and flirt with you."

"I can take care of myself. I do have a black belt."

"I know that, but it doesn't stop us from wanting to kick all of those guys' asses."

"Ugh, you are so annoying."

"Love you too shorty."

"You really want to get your ass kicked today don't you?" A deep voice said from the stairs.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is so irritating." Jason smiled turning to face his best friend.

"Yeah, I just know when to keep my mouth shut." Tommy smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kim's slim shoulders.

"Oh yeah right. Don't you remember what you said yesterday?" Jason smirked.

"What did he say?" Kim asked looking up her boyfriend who jaw was clenching.

"Shut it Jase." Tommy growled.

"See I told you, his eyes just flashed green." Jason laughed and ran up the stairs.

Turning to face her boyfriend, Kim knew exactly what Jason was talking about. She had seen Tommy's eyes flash green when he was angry and most times it thrilled her. Her boyfriend was sweet, caring, loving, but he was also dangerous, had a short temper, and could be insanely jealous. His touches, his caresses could be so soft, so gentle and yet she had seen him break wood with those same hands and knew very well he could snap a man's neck with ease. Tommy had great control and discipline because of years of martial arts and various fighting styles, but he also could lose that control. Kim remembered the first time she witnessed this. They had been dating for almost a year and it wasn't unknown knowledge that Kim was one of the most sought out girls at their High School and sometimes this brought unwanted attention.

_Flashback _

_Kim stood before her locker casually looking over the pep rally information she was to present to Principle Kaplan that afternoon. Being the sophomore class President she volunteered to plan the pep rally for the big football game. All Kim thought of more ways to showcase the team, she felt an unfamiliar presence come up behind her. _

"_Why hello there Miss Hart." A deep voice greeted. _

_Kim turned around to face Jeff McDaniel's, he was one of the football players and one of the boys that had been chasing after Kimberly even though everyone knew she was dating Tommy Oliver who happened to be the quarterback of the team. Jeff was not as tall as Tommy, but stockier like Jason. Everyone knew who he was and Kim had to admit he was somewhat handsome, but he wasn't gorgeous like Tommy. He didn't have Tommy's tan complexion, his dark soulful eyes, and soul searing lips. Jeff did come from a wealthy family like Kimberly's which her parents constantly reminded her of, but he was arrogant and not exactly the brightest of the bunch. Tommy may not come from a wealthy family, but to Kim he was perfect. He had loving parents, who loved each other, he was a lot smarter than most people knew and under his dark, loner exterior, he had the biggest heart. _

"_So what are you up to this weekend?" Jeff asked shaking Kim from her loving thoughts of her boyfriend. _

"_Jeff for the last time I am not interested. I have a boyfriend, you know your quarterback, Tommy?" Kim answered. _

"_Oh forget that loser Oliver. I'm a better man than he is and you know our parents would love if we got together." Jeff leered down at the petite brunette. _

"_Oh please, like I give a shit what our parents think. Go away Jeff." Kim sneered as she turned back around to face her locker and get the rest of her stuff. _

"_Don't turn your back on me Kimmie." Jeff growled quickly grabbing Kim's wrist roughly and swinging her back to face him. _

"_Let go of me." Kim demanded in a dark voice. _

"_Like I'm scared of a little girl." Jeff replied pulling Kim right up to his face. "You forget who you are talking to." _

"_Trust me I know exactly who I am talking to." Kim hissed. "Now let me go." _

"_I don't think so." Jeff said as he placed his face closer to Kim's. _

_Kim could feel his hot breath on her face and was about to bring her knee straight up, when another voice interrupted. _

"_Let go of her right now." A deep, dark voice growled. _

"_Why should I Oliver?" Jeff asked turning his attention to the 6'1 man to his left as he still held Kim's wrist tightly. _

_Kim looked up at her towering boyfriend. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and white t-shirt that was tight around his lean muscular body. His long brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and to everyone around him he was very intimidating. Then she noticed something she had not seen before. His usual soft brown eyes were now a very dark color and she could see a flash of green circling his orbs. This was Tommy's dark side that most did not see. Most did not see much of anything from Tommy; he was reserved and private and did not let many people in. _

"_Let her go now." Tommy growled, his fists clenching at his sides. _

"_I would do what he says." Kim smirked knowing Jeff was in a lot of trouble. _

"_Oh please." Jeff snickered as he suddenly threw Kim away from him. _

_The sudden movement had caught Kim off guard as she went flying to the ground, landing painfully on her arm. Seeing Kim thrown to ground caused something to snap in Tommy. In one swift movement, before Jeff could even register what was happening, he was being slammed against the lockers and hoisted off the ground. Tommy brought his face closer to Jeff's, his breath ragged and body radiating power. "Shit Oliver." Jeff cursed suddenly scared of his teammate holding him up by the collar. _

_People had begun to gather in the hallway responding to the ruckus being caused. Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini had come running down the hall to see Tommy holding Jeff against the lockers confused by what had gotten into their friend, but then Jason noticed Kim on the ground and immediately knew Jeff had tried something with Kim again. "Shit." Jason cursed as he and the others pushed their way through the crowd. _

"_So not good." Zack added as they made their way to Kim. _

_As they made their way to Kim she had pushed herself back up still holding the arm she fell on and made her way back over to Tommy. She knew she had to stop him. _

"_You ever touch her again I will reach down and tear your spine out through your mouth." Tommy growled, his gaze never wavering. _

"_Put me down." Jeff growled back although his was scared shitless of the man before him. _

"_Tommy." A soft voice called as he felt her hand on his arm. "Put him down." _

_Tommy turned his head to face his girlfriend, his eyes still flashing green, which faded as soon as she touched his face. Without a word Tommy released Jeff, but not without staring angrily at him as Kim pulled him away from the crowd, the two running down the hall with their friends following close behind to escape Principal Kaplan that was coming down the hall. _

_Once leaving the school, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy headed to the Youth Center while Kim took Tommy somewhere else. They walked in silence the whole way, Tommy keeping his head down and his hands in his pockets. Kim stopped when they finally reached their destination. Tommy lifted his head, a small smile crossing his face when he realized where Kim had taken him. They were standing in small area near the lake where some rocks were gathered and a small area lay where they could sit. Kim took Tommy's larger hand in her smaller one and led him to sit down with her. _

"_You brought us to our spot." Tommy said softly as he sat down next to his beautiful girlfriend. _

"_I thought we needed some air and time to ourselves after what happened." Kim replied as she remembered the first time Tommy kissed her and asked her out at this very spot. _

"_Kim…I'm sorry…I…" Tommy began, but was hushed by Kim's fingers upon his lips. _

"_You don't need to apologize." Kim smiled. _

"_I came down the hall and I saw his hands on you and then when he threw you like that…something snapped." Tommy sighed as he lowered his head. _

"_I know. It's okay." _

"_No it's not. I lost control."_

"_Well not even the great Tommy Oliver can be in control all the time." Kim said softly as she scooted herself closer. _

"_I shouldn't have lost control like that." Tommy replied his senses picking up on the proximity of the girl next to him. They had been dating for about a year now and there had been many intense make out sessions lately, which had driven Tommy to even more cold showers or nights where he couldn't help but picture his sexy girlfriend and have to take care of the problem. Now she was sitting dangerously close and Tommy could feel himself respond. _

"_It's okay to lose control sometimes." Kim responded, knowing Tommy hated losing control. She on the other hand thought it was good to let your emotions lead you sometimes and she was slowly but surely showing her boyfriend he could too sometimes. "Oh and by the way, neat trick earlier." _

"_Huh? What trick?" Tommy asked looking over at his giggling girlfriend. _

"_Your eyes flashed green." Kim answered as she once again looked into his now soft brown eyes. _

"_They did?" Tommy replied taken aback by her statement. _

"_Yeah, when you got really angry, your eyes got really dark and flashed green. It was freaky, but also kind of sexy." Kim smiled as she placed a comforting hand on his cheek as she saw his body tense with this new information. _

"_I didn't know…I had no idea." Tommy mumbled. _

"_It's okay; I always knew you were special. This just makes you even more unique and you're all mine." Kim said. _

"_Definitely all yours Beautiful." Tommy smiled using his nickname for his girlfriend and causing her to squeal with surprise as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. "It was sexy though?" _

_Kim laughed at his last statement but was also a little taken aback from Tommy's public show of affection as she sat in his lap. Not that she was complaining, but Tommy had always been so reserved with his affection. She was even more surprised when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. _

"_Wow…" Kim gasped a few minutes later when breathing became necessary. "Why haven't you kissed me like that before?" _

"_I wasn't quite sure you wanted me to, but when you brought me here to our spot and you weren't mad after what I did today, I thought I would see if you…" Tommy began but was interrupted by Kim's lips crashing onto his. _

_The couple remained in their spot for the next hour making out, talking and basking in the new step they had taken in their relationship. _

_End Flashback _

"So what were you and Jase talking about?" Tommy asked ripping Kim from her memory.

"Well…we were talking about the nightmares we both have been having." Kim simply stated nervous about her boyfriends reaction from hiding something from him.

"You mean the ones you have been having for about a month now?" Tommy asked calmly the petite brunette looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You knew?" Kim asked.

"I knew you were having nightmares. The couple of times you have fallen asleep on the couch with me and the night your parents were gone and I sleep over I realized you were having them." Tommy answered, the last part making Kim slightly blush at the memory of the passionate night they spent together two weeks ago. "I just don't know what they are about and I had no idea Jason was having some too."

"I knew Jason was having them, but I never told him about mine and how similar they were to his. It wasn't until that freaking craft showed up they got worse and became more vivid. I'm sorry I never told you about them." Kim sighed as Tommy sat down on the couch pulling Kim into his lap.

"Don't be sorry. I knew you would tell me when you were ready. Also I should be sorry too. I've been having nightmares for about a month too." Tommy admitted as he ran his hand through Kim's soft hair.

"You have?" Kim asked, now thinking that she, Jase and Tommy having similar nightmares together may not just be a coincidence. "What were they about?"

"There is some sort of monkey looking creature with gold armor and wings chasing me with a sword and a woman who looked like some sort of demented witch cackling at me. Then the monkey looking thing starts to choke me and I think this is it, I'm going to die and suddenly I am blinded by a flash of white." Tommy explained.

"A flash of white…whoa." Kim said starting to connect the nightmares together.

"What?" Tommy asked looking down at the girl in his lap who was in deep thought.

"The same woman and monkey creature are in my nightmares too. The monkey thing is chocking me when a flash of pink light engulfs me and then the nightmare last night was different. A man with red burnt looking skin encased in metal armor attacked me. He…he killed all of you. I was holding your dead body." Kim explained.

"Oh God Kim. That's why you were screaming so badly." Tommy replied as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Jason has been having similar nightmares too with the guy with mental armor. He gets engulfed by a red flash of light and last night he had a different dream with someone speaking to him." Kim said softly as she buried her head in Tommy's chest.

"What did that person say to Jason?" Tommy asked as he tried to sort through all of this new information wondering what the connection is.

"The voice said 'You can settle for a less than ordinary life, or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? It is time. May the power protect you.'" Jason said from the stairs as he made his way back into the basement followed by the others. "Apparently we have all been having similar dreams with flashes of bright colors."

"You guys too?" Kim asked as she lifted her head from Tommy's chest and looked at Billy, Trini, and Zack.

"Yellow for me." Trini answered as she sat down on the couch.

"Blue." Billy simply stated.

"Black for the Zackman." Zack added with a smile.

"And I'm guessing Tommy is having them too?" Jason asked looking over at his two best friends.

"Yup, white for me and Jason probably told you guys pink for Kim." Tommy nodded.

"So white, pink, red, yellow, blue and black." Trini pondered as she tried to figure out what it all meant.

"This is quite a quandary before us. We all seem to be having similar nightmares with the same characters appearing and since the craft has landed on the planet some new dreams or nightmares have begun, so I can only hypothesize that all of this is linked to that craft." Billy thought out loud as he began to pace.

"But what is the link with that freaky craft?" Zack asked looking at his friends.

"Hell if I know." Jason replied as he flopped into the recliner next to the couch, frustration starting to take over from the situation.

"I think we need to go back down and take a look at the craft." Tommy suggested.

"But Jason's dad kicked us out yesterday." Kim replied.

"Yeah he did, but Tommy's right. We need to get a closer look at that thing and see if we can figure anything out. We just need to avoid my dad." Jason agreed.

"Maybe I can try to take some readings with a new device I constructed last week." Billy said excited at the prospect of using one of his new inventions.

"That would great Billy." Tommy smiled at his friend.

"Okay then, we go get dressed, Billy you go get your device and we will leave hear in an hour and find out what the hell is going on." Jason commanded feeling some sort of leadership towards the group as everyone nodded their heads in agreement and began to get ready.

* * *

"My lord, my queen, your army is ready to receive your orders." An animalistic voice announced bowing before two people.

"Very good. This dirt covered planet will be mine by dawn tomorrow. We attack in one hour." A deep, dark voice laced with venom responded as he looked over to the woman to his left who had a wicked smile upon her face.

"I can't wait to see those pathetic humans bowing at my feet." The woman said, her high pitched cackle echoing around them.


	3. Catalyst

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter of this story. Hope everyone enjoys. Also I will be updating all my other stories this week as well. I had a little writer's block for a while and well real life also took over. Anyways hope everyone enjoys and as always I love reviews! **

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

"_Strong is fighting! It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every day. It's what we have to do…" – BTVS_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Catalyst**

The streets of Angel Grove were quiet. An eerie silence had fallen upon the city a few hours ago and the main streets were cleared and no one was allowed access except for military, police and a few reporters. The ship that had landed over twenty four hours ago still had not shown any breath of life and none of the scanners being used could detect anything remotely helpful. The temperature had continued to drop and the winds becoming stronger as each hour passed. Darkness had also fallen upon the city as black clouds loomed above the city, not letting in a single ray of light.

* * *

"General Johnson, we still have yet to receive any readable signal or detect anything that could be useful in telling us what that thing is." Colonel Scott said as he walked along side a man who towered over the six foot two colonel.

"I understand that Colonel, but we must continue to wait and see if we can get some sort of schematics of that vessel. I will not endanger anyone by using force that may cause whatever that thing is to retaliate." General Johnson responded as he pulled his heavy black winter coat closer to his body.

"But it's only getting colder, the wind is getting stronger and the sun has all but disappeared. This city has already surpassed past records of cold, so this has to do with this craft. Plus it's too quiet. Something is going to happen. We should evacuate the city." Colonel Scott pleaded.

"I realize your concerns, but none of the other cities have been evacuated and the Presidents orders are only to observe the crafts and see what we learn." General Johnson retorted as the two men came up to the line of men in the army standing around the craft.

"This craft is also the largest and could be the command one. What if it all of a sudden attacks?" Colonel Scott questioned as his gaze roomed the craft that continued to make him feel unease.

"We have our orders Colonel. We need to see if we can find out anything and keep the people away from this thing. They have already begun to gather again over there even though I, the police and mayor have told them not too. Just make sure they stay there." The General ordered as he left to go talk to some of the local police.

"Yes sir." Colonel Scott mumbled as he watched the retreating form of the General. "This isn't right, something is wrong."

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to see anything from back here?" Zack frowned as he tried to peer through the throngs of people gathered on the main street of Angel Grove where the craft was located.

"This was our best option to see anything right now, especially with my dad and the military all over the place. We have to stay out of sight." Jason retorted as he pulled the hood of his red sweatshirt over his head. A weird feeling was eating away at his gut; he just wished he knew what it meant.

Twenty minutes ago, they had decided it would be best to find a place where they could stake out the craft without being caught by Jason's father so they had placed themselves in the middle of the crowd, hoping they wouldn't get caught. Tommy and Jason were able to see over the crowd easier than the rest of the group could, especially Kimberly.

"Ugh I hate being short." Kim groaned as she pulled her leather jacket closer to her body while the cold wind whipped around her. She didn't have a lot of winter clothes so she had settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pink long sleeved Henley t-shirt, her cognac colored leather jacket and matching knee high boots.

"Just be on the lookout for my dad." Jason responded as he felt Trini snuggle up close to him. He knew she most likely did it because she was cold, but part of him hoped she also did it for other reasons.

"Well how long are we going to stand here? It's freakin freezing out here. I thought we lived in Southern California for a reason." Zack grumbled as he jumped around trying to get feeling back in his toes.

"Let's just see if we notice anything." Tommy answered as he instinctively wrapped an arm around Kimberly as she shivered. He scanned the craft trying to find something that could give them a clue or maybe something familiar to the dreams he had been having. Something in his gut was telling him something was about to happen, what he had no clue, but he felt a pull to this spot.

"Well according to the readings from my device, the craft seems to be in some sort of hibernation." Billy said as he pressed a few buttons on his new invention.

"So it's asleep." Trini added as she too felt something sending her senses into overload.

"Which means it will probably wake up." Jason suggested, his thought causing the group to gravitate towards each other.

"The question is when and what the hell is going to come out." Tommy said as they continued their surveillance of the craft.

* * *

"It is time. Begin the attack. This world will be mine." A deep voice commanded as he slammed a metal staff with a Z on the top on the ground, power sizzling across.

"Yes my lord. I will lead your army to victory." A creature responded.

* * *

Colonel Scott continued on his rounds as he walked around the perimeter of the craft. Everything had checked out so far, but he knew the soldiers were getting restless and weary. He too hated to just sit around and wait as he was more a man of action. Although he had to adhere to orders, no matter how much his gut told him otherwise. Just as he approached the last checkpoint, he heard a faint beep and a noise that sounded as if something was unlocking. Turning slowly, he turned his attention to craft and quickly noticed there was steam coming from the bottom and red lights were flickering at a certain pace.

"Oh God." Colonel Scott gasped as flickering lights blinked faster. "Everyone evacuate the area!"

"Something is happening. The craft is emitting some sort of rapidly pulsing signal." Billy announced, his voice wavering slightly.

"What type of signal?" Jason asked and he and Tommy gathered at the front of the group.

"I'm not quite sure but the readings are off the charts." Billy replied as everyone peered into the street at the sound of Colonel Scott's shout.

"What's happening?" Trini asked as they watched the soldiers encircled around the perimeter of the craft jump to alertness and raise their guns at the craft.

"This is bad. All of them need to get out of there now." Kim interjected loudly as she took a few steps back from the group.

"What do you mean Kim?" Tommy asked as he turned around to face his girlfriend.

"I just know it's bad. They need to get out of there!" Kim shouted in frustration as she was overwhelmed with a feeling of panic.

"Calm down Kim." Tommy said talking a step towards her shuddering form. Something was wrong, he could feel it too. There was some sort of tug pulling him towards the craft, but there was also something new pulling him towards Kimberly. Some sort of power was radiating off her and he could sense her emotions as well.

"What are you talking about Kim?" Zack asked also feeling some sort of twinge in the back of his head.

"Oh God." Kim gasped as she clutched her head in agony.

"Kim! What's wrong?" Tommy pleaded as he placed his hands on Kim's shoulders trying to get her to look at him.

"Guys, the ship is opening and now I am detecting some sort of life forms." Billy spoke up.

"Shit." Jason cursed as he jumped over the barrier that kept the crowd in one section. Jason pulled down his hood and looked at the craft as the soldiers went running towards it.

"Jase what are you doing?" Zack shouted as he and Trini also jumped over the barrier.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's our duty to protect everyone." Jason answered not sure where this overwhelming feeling to protect and lead came from as Billy reached them followed by Tommy and Kim who still clutched her head.

"These people need to get out of here." Kim reiterated just as a loud high pitched wining noise echoed throughout the city.

"What the hell is that?" Tommy shouted as he and everyone else clamped their hands over their ears.

"It's the ship." Billy answered as windows of buildings and cars began to shatter due to the intense sound.

Everyone continued to keep their hands clamped to their ears as they tried to block out the horrible sound, but just as it began it suddenly stopped and an eerie silence fell upon the city.

"This isn't good." Trini said softly as every person on the street stood frozen to the ground staring at the craft.

Jason stared at the craft hoping to catch something that would help them, but just as he was about to take a step closer cannon like structures popped out of the craft and began to fire. "Everyone take cover!" Jason shouted stepping into a leader mode that somehow felt familiar.

The group dove to the ground as blasts went off around them. Screams surrounded them as the other citizens began to scurry down the street in a blind panic. Shots were fired at the craft from the soldiers as they took the defensive. Their bullets bounced off the haul of the craft as a door was lowered to the ground, revealing large creatures covered in a silver metal wearing chest plates with the letter Z engraved on the front.

"Look." Kim pointed at the craft and the creatures filed out of the craft.

"What now?" Trini asked looking at Jason and Tommy.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other for a moment and in silent agreement came up with a plan. "We need to help get these people out of here." Jason commanded as the creatures broke through the defenses put up by the soldiers.

"Those metal things are headed this way." Zack announced as the group simultaneously jumped to their feet and got into defensive stances.

"Well let's give them a nice welcome." Tommy slightly growled as his eyes narrowed at the oncoming creatures.

"You know it bro." Jason smirked as he and Tommy bumped fists and took positions at the front of the group.

"Any plan?" Kim asked as she stood in a defensive stance, everything she had learned in her martial arts classes, moves from Tommy and Jason flashing before her eyes.

"Spread out. Trini and Kim take the left, Zack and Billy…the right. Tommy and I got the forefront." Jason commanded, part of him freaking out at facing creature he knew nothing about and the other part confident and knowing he could take these things.

"You got it." Zack replied while the others nodded their head in agreement.

Kim and Trini walked to the left of the group, staying close to each other as their eyes scanned over the bodies of the creatures. "See any weak spots?" Kim asked softly as the creatures got closer.

"Not at all." Trini whispered back.

"Great. Why do I have feeling this is going to hurt?" Kim mumbled as three creatures started running towards the two girls.

"Here they come." Trini said as she ducked under an attack by the first creature and quickly spun around sending a spinning kick to its stomach. It stumbled a little, but Trini could feel the impact of the metal still against her foot. "Damn, that hurt."

"Tell me about it!" Kim shouted over at her friend and she flipped out of the way of an attack, using her gymnastic skills along with her fighting skills. "Why are you guys here?"

At her question, Kim was only met with silence and two creatures lunged at her. Side stepping one creature she crouched down and swept the legs out for under the other creature. She took a quick glance around noticing Trini having the same difficulty with one of the creatures along with Billy and Zack. Tommy and Jason on the other hand seem to be having a bit more luck knocking them down, but they were the most skilled fighters. The creatures kept coming and they couldn't fight them forever.

Kim's attention also focused on the rest of the mayhem surrounding them. People were scattered everywhere, some were running, some were lying on the ground, not moving. That last thought made Kim's stomach turn, part of her knowing those people on the ground most likely would never move. The thought of those people sent a surge of anger through her body. Kim's head suddenly snapped up to see the creature advancing on her once again, she felt different this time as she calculated her attack. Something deep inside her told her to focus on the chest plate.

"You guys are starting to piss me off." Kim growled as she pulled back her fist and hit the metal chest with every ounce of strength she had. Her fist connected with the chest plate causing the creature to stop dead in its tracks. It looked down on the petite human standing before it when suddenly its whole body began to shake and sizzle. The chest plate lit up and the creature exploded sending everyone in the vicinity flying backwards.

"Ugh, what the fuck was that?" Tommy groaned as he rolled over to his stomach to survey the damage after getting knocked off his feet.

"It was some explosion." Jason answered beside him as he wiped the blood from his mouth where a creature had just hit him before the explosion had occurred.

"Where did it come from?" Tommy questioned as he quickly surveyed the area surrounding them. He quickly noticed the cloud of smoke coming from the direction where Trini and Kim had been fighting. A sense of dread consumed him as he jumped to his feet and began running towards their position.

"Tommy!" Jason called after him, he too jumping to his feet and running towards the retreating form of his best friend.

Tommy ran right into the smoke left from the explosion trying to find anything. He could feel Jason right behind him as the two tried to search the area. "Do you see anything?" Tommy coughed.

"No, do you?" Jason coughed as well as they continued to search.

"No…Kim! Trini!" Tommy called.

"Over here!" They heard Trini's voice call out.

The two men ran towards the voice and suddenly stopped as they looked at the scene before them. Trini stood a few feet in front of them staring at the form of Kimberly who stood over the bit and pieces of the creature she had punched. Kim stood there, her breath coming out ragged, her left fist glowing bright pink.

"Kim!" Tommy called out as he ran over to his girlfriend.

Kim swung around at the voice of her boyfriend. "Tommy?"

"Are you okay, what happened?" Tommy asked as he continued to look at her glowing fist and suddenly gasped at the sight of her eyes, pink swirls now clouded her usual doe brown eyes.

"I don't know. I felt something and then I punched that damn thing with all my might on the metal chest plate and it exploded. I closed my eyes in anticipation of being blown back, but instead when I opened my eyes, there seem to be some sort of pink force field around me and now my fist is still glowing." Kim explained.

"Your eyes are glowing pink too." Tommy added looking down on her with concern.

"They are?" Kim replied.

"We will have to figure out why later guys. Zack and Billy are running over here followed by dozens of those things." Jason uttered suddenly.

"Punch them in the chest plate with the Z." Kim said softly as she stared at her glowing fist.

"Why are we punching them there?" Zack asked as he and Billy joined the group.

"That's what I did and look what happened." Kim answered.

"What about protecting ourselves when they self-combust?" Billy asked.

"Somehow Kim protected herself…maybe the same will happen for us." Tommy replied.

"Well nothing else is working so let's give it a shot." Jason said as the group turned around to face more of the creatures. "Let's take these beasts!"

Once again the group got into defensive stances and began their assault on the creatures. Jason ducked under one creature and kicked another until he finally landed a hard punch to its metal chest plate. The creature exploded as Jason saw his body somehow put a red colored force field around himself. "What the hell?" Jason mumbled as he saw his fist emanating a bright red glow as Kim's had glowed pink.

Tommy, Trini, Zack and Billy followed suit, each of them able to put up force fields in colors of white, yellow, black and blue as the creatures exploded. The fists they used also glowed in their respective colors. Something was happening to all of them; they just had no clue what it was. Within minutes the rest of the creatures lay in scattered pieces across the street. Jason looked around to survey the damage. Smoke was floating everywhere, debris lay scattered, and people lay either still on the ground or huddle in injured groups. The army was still attacking the craft trying to stop the blasts still emanating from it as sirens echoed around them.

"What now?" Zack asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"That craft is still shooting and the army doesn't seem to be having any luck." Jason answered.

"Well and here come some more of those creatures from it." Trini sighed.

"They just keep coming and even with whatever we are doing, we can't keep fighting them." Kim said as she looked down on her bruised and bleeding fist.

"Maybe if we…" Tommy started, but was quickly cut off as furry fist covered in gold armor hit in him in the back sending him flying across the street.

"Tommy!" Kim screamed in alarm as the group turned around and found themselves face to face with a very large monkey looking creature with wings covered in gold armor. "You bastard!"

"Death to all those who oppose my lord." The creature growled as it unsheathed a large gold sword and swung it at Kim who was closest. Kim jumped out of the way right before the sword stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to land hard on her back.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason demanded as he noticed Kim slowly stand back up.

"What the hell are you?" Zack mumbled next to him.

"I am Goldar, leader and Commander of my lord's army." The beast said proudly. "And I am your executioner!"

"I would like to see you try." Jason growled as he ducked under the swipe of Goldar's sword and unleashed a hard kick to the creature's side.

Kimberly ran towards where Tommy had been thrown and found him lying on his back. "Tommy, oh god." Kim said as she knelt down and pushed some of his dark brown hair out of his face.

"Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" Tommy groaned as Kim helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked a little shaky.

"Yeah I think so." Tommy answered as he stood up, but immediately clutched his side.

"What? What's wrong?" Kim frantically asked as she scanned him for injuries.

"I think I broke a rib or two when I landed." Tommy groaned as he looked over to see Jason trying to fight the large gold armored creature. "That's the monster from my dreams."

"I know, mine too." Kim said as Tommy leaned on her for support.

"I need to help Jason." Tommy replied as he watched Trini, Zack and Billy launch their own attacks at the beast, but he only threw them onto their backs.

"How are we going to fight it? It just threw you like you were nothing." Kim asked frantically trying to come up with a plan of attack while Tommy leaned on her.

"Maybe it times for plan B." Zack called out as Goldar kicked him in the stomach.

"Umm, I'm still trying to figure out plan A." Jason huffed as he blocked one punch from Goldar, but wasn't quick enough to dodge his sword. A cry of pain erupted from Jason's lips as the sword slashed across his shoulder, blood now staining his shirt.

"Jason!" Trini cried out as she jumped to her feet and swung her leg as hard as she could at Goldar's back.

"You'll pay for that pathetic human." Goldar growled as he turned to face the yellow clad girl.

"Trini run!" Zack yelled as he tried to push himself back up while Billy struggled to do the same.

Trini tried to fight off the large monkey looking beast, but was quickly thrown to the ground, clutching her left arm. "I will enjoy slicing you open." Goldar smirked.

Jason, Billy and Zack ran towards their fallen friend as Goldar raised his sword high above his head. Just as he was about to lower it, he was suddenly hit from the side sending his body crashing to his ground and his large gold sword flying out of his hand.

Goldar looked around to find his attacker glaring down on him. "Payback is a bitch." The human above him hissed as he noticed she was holding a metal arm that belongs to one of his soldiers.

"That was awesome Kim." Jason said astounded at his petite friends attack.

"Yeah, yeah, you can praise me later for saving your ass. Time to go." Kim quipped as Tommy stumbled behind her and Jason helped Trini to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as they ran down the street away from the carnage of the battle.

"I don't know…but we need to rethink this whole fighting alien creature's idea." Kim responded as the group rounded a corner just as the car behind them exploded.

"Man I'm going to be one giant bruise tomorrow." Zack groaned as he clutched his left arm.

"I think we all are going to be in the same state." Billy agreed as he wiped a small trace of blood from his forehead.

"So now what?" Trini asked as she leaned against a brick building. "I mean I can't even wrap my head around what happened back there."

"Seriously, first the craft then the metal creatures and now that thing named Goldar. It's the creature from our dreams. I for one would like to know what the fuck is going on." Tommy added as he clutched his side.

"Me too. I have no…" Jason's words trailed off as the six friends suddenly vanished in flashes of colored light.


	4. Not Alone

**A/N: Okay this is short one. Also I know I have been MIA, but look for another update to this one right away and also other updates. Thanks for the all the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Catch ya on the Flipside! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Not Alone**

Little lights twinkled above Kimberly as she tried to clear her vision. The last thing she remembered was all of them running away from the very strong monkey looking creature that went by the name Goldar, Jason about to say something and now waking up in some strange and dark place. Slowly sitting up, Kim took in her surroundings, hoping her friends were okay and nearby. Relief instantly flooded her senses as she saw the five silhouettes of her friends lying on the floor nearby.

"Everyone okay?" Kim asked as she sluggishly stood up.

"I'm good, just in need of the largest pain pill ever." Jason answered first, groaning as he got to his feet.

"I'm with you there bro." Tommy groaned as he stood up next to his friend.

"I'm okay." Trini simply answered as she and Billy helped each other up.

"I am well too." Billy answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh…this day totally sucks. First we freeze to death, then we get thrown around like ragdolls by some ugly monkey creature and now I'm back on the ground." Zack quipped as he was the last to stand up.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked as he tried to survey his surroundings.

"It is as if we were transported somehow." Billy answered as he too tried to figure out their location.

Lights began to flicker on revealing highly advanced metal consoles encircling them along with a wall of very thin flat screens and a large glass tube in the front.

"Welcome humans." A mechanical voice echoed around them.

"Wow, a multifunctional automaton." Billy gasped as he took a step towards the shiny yellow and red robot that stood before the six friends.

"My name is Alpha Five and this is the Command Center." The robot announced as everyone continued to stare.

"What and where exactly is the Command Center?" Trini asked.

"And why are we here?" Kim questioned as well.

"All of you questions will be answered in time." A loud voice boomed suddenly as an image of a man's head appeared in the large glass tube.

"Now who are you?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms across his chest hoping to hide the uncertainly he felt with this situation.

"What are you?" Tommy asked mirroring Jason's stance and apprehension.

"My name is Zordon of Eltar, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp and the holder of the great Morphin Power." Zordon answered. "The war I had long feared and a force I wished would never reach this galaxy has finally arrived. The power has chosen you six to wield its gift and fight this war."

"Excuse me? Power…war?" Kim questioned trying not to freak out.

"Yes, as you witnessed today, the forces lead by a being known as Lord Zedd has landed on Earth. He comes from a very dark and evil planet in the same galaxy of my home planet of Eltar. A war between his planet and my own started thousands of years ago and it spread past our boarders and to neighboring galaxies as his unquenchable thirst for power and blood continued to grow. I was part of an elite force that held special powers, but we suffered a tremendous loss during one battle on the planet of Edenoi. Three of us survived, but not without special circumstances. We were each locked away in different ways. I was locked away in this time warp to forever protect the power and someday help the next chosen ones who would wield the Morphin Power. You six humans were chosen by the powers and now that Lord Zedd and his army have invaded your galaxy, you must fight and stop him." Zordon explained.

"No way, this can't be true. There must be someone else who can fight this Lord Zedd character." Kim replied.

"It is true. You are the chosen ones and you must stop Lord Zedd. No one else can as his only objective is to conquer and destroy anything that gets in his way. Alpha and I have been traveling to different galaxies in search of you and now it is time to embrace your full powers and I will be here to guide and train you." Zordon answered.

"Who says we want these powers or to fight this war?" Zack spoke up, part of him terrified of this whole scenario while another part of him was screaming to harness the powers he felt deep in his soul.

"The powers have already chosen you, but I cannot force you to fight. I am asking to please stand and fight this menace." Zordon pleaded.

The six teenagers stood silently on the platform in the middle of the Command Center, each of them silently contemplating the alien's plea. They were just teenagers after all, how were they supposed to stop some extremely powerful alien war lord who had defeated and destroyed many powerful beings.

After a few minutes Jason turned and looked at his friends. Tommy was the first to make eye contact. His best friend stood up straight, mimicked his stance and silently gave Jason the answer he was looking for. Next he looked to Zack, his old friend giving his answer in the form of his signature smirk. Billy nodded slowly hoping to convey his answer as he continued to look at the Command Center in awe. Trini was next as she gently laid her small hand on Jason's bicep and gave him a warm smile. Lastly Jason looked at his oldest friend. The petite brunette nervously chewed on her lower lip, a habit Jason had seen her do a million times when she was trying to make a decision. Walking towards Kim, Jason gently touched her shoulder causing her to turn slowly towards him. Everyone else was anxiously waiting behind the two old friends as Jason's dark brown eyes locked with Kim's doe brown ones looking for the answer he hoped she would provide.

Kim stared at her "big brother" and glanced over at her friends. Her head sternly told her to run far away, but she couldn't ignore her heart. That heart was screaming at her to take a step forward, accept whatever the weird bald dude was saying and fight some crazy alien trying to take over her planet. At that thought Kim began to chuckle softly causing everyone to look at her with concern.

Crossing her arms across her chest and hitching her hips in a very traditional Kim stance she smiled at her friends and gave the answer everyone was waiting for. "Why the hell not, let's go save the world."


	5. Uprising

Chapter 5 – Uprising

_Trish Williams here, bringing you up to date information about the attack occurring here in Angel Grove and across the world. The President has declared a state of emergency and has order all National Guard and other armed forces troops to be deployed across the country to combat the unidentified extra terrestrials. So far the troops have only been able to contain the ET's in a 10 mile perimeter downtown, but as time passes they are not sure how long they can continue to keep them back, but there a multiple incoming reports of colossal damage to the downtown area and countless casualties. The mayor has ordered a mandatory evacuation of everyone to protected sites across the city. The Youth Center, High School and City Hall are among the safe zones for evacuation. There is no word of when reinforcements will enter the area or what the next steps will be. We will continue to monitor the situation as long as possible, good luck everyone._

* * *

"Come on Brian, we will set up over here." Suzie Scott instructed her younger son as they made their way through the crowd at Angel Grove High School.

It was increasingly difficult to stay calm as frightened people continued to flood into the school and explosions could be heard in the distance shaking the very foundation of the building. There were families huddled together, people praying, crying and others trying to help, but the uncertainly of the situation filled the air and threatened to explode at any moment.

"Mom where is Jason and dad?" Brian Scott asked. He was excited and scared at the same time at the possibility of aliens.

"Jason is at the Youth Center with his friends and your father is protecting us." Suzie answered shakily, her answer only what she hoped was the truth. She had tried calling Jason, Kim and everyone else, but all cell service was down. Jason was smart and strong; his friends were too, she could only pray they were safe along with her husband.

"Are we going to be okay?" Brian questioned as he and his mother settled into a corner of a classroom.

"Of course we are sweetie." Suzie replied wrapping an arm protectively around her son. "We just have to trust the ones out there fighting will succeed and everything will be okay."

"I hope you are right mom." Brian sighed enjoying the safety of his mom's embrace.

"Me too…me too." Suzie whispered as she said a silent prayer.

* * *

"Keep firing! Do not let them get past the perimeter!" Colonel Scott ordered as he ducked behind a tank.

"Sir I don't know how long we can keep this up." A solider to Colonel Scott's right yelled over the explosion six feet from their position.

Carefully looking around the corner of the tank Colonel Scott surveyed the damage and situation surrounding him and his troops. The metal creatures continued to come no matter how hard they hit them. Things were getting worse by the second and he could only pray his family was safe and reinforcements were on their way. "We have to keep trying until the reinforcements get here. We can't let them reach the evacuation safe points."

"There are reports of casualties across the city. I hope they get here soon." The solider said as he ran off into the battle.

"Me too…me too." Colonel Scott said softly as he looked to the dark sky littered with fire.

* * *

Views are a funny thing. They shift throughout your whole life starting with your childhood and only changing as your grow older and hopefully wiser. Although sometimes, a life changing event occurs and forces your view to change. We never know when these events will happen or what particular moment will cause the change. All we know is the view will change and we will have to react.

The view from atop Angel Grove National Bank roof looked like a scene from the latest summer action flick. Dark brown eyes looked through the tinted visor of a helmet; it was the screams, the explosions and the sight and smell of human bodies and blood that made it reality.

Standing tall in a suit made of bright red armor with white diamonds and an engraved gold medallion with a Tyrannous Rex, Jason took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. Logistics, statistics, and tactical information about weapons, geography, the aliens and their craft were scanning across his helmet. The power, the knowledge, and the connection to his dinosaur spirit ran through his very blood. He knew what he had to do and prayed to the power to help guide him and his friends against this enemy.

Flanking his left side were Tommy, Zack and Trini, each their own respective colored armor. A gold and black chest shield ran across Tommy's white armor, which also held an engraved gold medallion with a White Tiger. Zack's armor was black as night with an engraved gold medallion of the mighty Mastodon while Trini shined in her bright yellow armor with an Sabertooth Tiger engraved on her gold medallion. To his right stood Kim and Billy, Kim in her own bright pink armor, a gold medallion engraved with the fierce Pterodactyl on her chest while Billy turned his head to calculate every possible attack position, his vivid blue armor with a gold medallion of a Triceratops reflecting the light coming from the battle below

"Okay guys, remember the plan. We will do this together." Jason commanded.

"Protect the citizens at all cost." Tommy added, his right hand gripping the sword at his side.

"Let's kick these guys off our planet!" Kim yelled, everyone suddenly noticing Kim had backed a few yards on the roof top.

The newly minted pink ranger took a running start from the roof of the bank and went sailing and flipping through the air much to the dismay of white and red rangers. Every one of her senses were on fire, the Morphin power running through her veins as her body which felt light as a feather, gracefully touched down the concrete ground below. "She was never one for a subtle entrance." Tommy smirked as everyone else began to jump off the roof.

"She was even worse when we were kids." Jason replied as he and the others landed perfectly onto the hard concrete below.

"That was totally kick ass." Zack cheered, awed by the power coursing through his veins.

"Affirmative. These powers are extraordinary." Billy added.

"Where's Kim?" Trini asked as Tommy pointed to the red SUV to their right to see Kim standing on the hood of the car, frozen to the spot.

Bodies of soldiers and citizens littered the ground as the newly minted rangers surveyed the area. Jason took a deep breath as the smell of the charred remains before to his left overtook him.

"There's so many." Trini gasped as she tried to hold back the overwhelming sadness and horror that threatened to take control.

The sound of the metal string on Kim's bow suddenly brought everyone out of their stupor. The pink ranger remained standing on the car, her new power bow cocked and aimed for something before her vision.

Jason's eyes narrowed at Kim's target, there stood his dad and other soldiers surrounded by the alien creatures. "Weapons out!" Jason commanded, knowing it was time to figure out what these suits could do.

On the other side of the street, Colonel Scott was trying to fight off one of the alien creatures, his M-17 blocking the metal arm of the alien that had tried to strike him. He could feel his strength starting to fade until he heard the piercing sound of something as it soared through the air. Looking up at his attacker, he saw a metal arrow, tipped with pink, imbedded in the creature's chest. To his right he could see three other aliens that had cornered his men also with arrows imbedded in their chest. The aliens began to sizzle and shake as an electric current erupted from the arrows. Within minutes, all four aliens were down on the ground, charred and motionless.

"What the hell?" A solider to Colonel Scotts left questioned as everyone stared at the new comers and watched as a soft red glow came from the red one's right hand, a large sword suddenly appearing.

"The Eltarian Alliance demands you leave Earth at once or you will be held accountable for the breach in the treaty." Jason announced, relieved the helmet seem to distort his voice, knowing his father would have immediately recognized it.

"So bold to make demands." A female voice replied. The owner of the voice stepped from behind one of the tanks, she was almost as tall as the winged General and was adorned with the same gold armor, but that is not what bothered the rangers about their new opponent. The woman was holding one of the human soldier's by the neck, gold spiked fingertips digging into his neck, breaking the skin. None of the rangers dare move as the pink ranger turned her head towards the red ranger in worry as she saw his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Rangers." Golder hissed as he stomped past the other creatures. "So the Eltarian wizard has awoken the ancient powers."

"We don't pay much attention to the Eltarian Alliance and their treaties." The woman chucked, her long black hair cascading down her shoulder.

"Release him and leave our planet now." Jason commanded again.

Goldars red beady eyes narrowed at the audacity of the being before him. How dare he speak to a general of his lord's army in that manner? "You dare threaten me boy! I'll have your head on platter for Lord Zedd before I leave this rock of dirt!"

"I'd like to see you try." Jason growled, trying to not let the golden monkey get to him.

"Warriors attack!" Goldar commanded, sending the metal creatures charging.

"Rangers, take your positions. You want a fight! You got it!" Jason yelled as he charged towards Goldar as Tommy and Kimberly did the same towards the scorpion looking woman. Trini, Billy and Zack started to gather the remaining soldiers and escort them away from the escalating battle while also taking out more of the metal soldiers.

"It's pathetic how the Eltarians think they can protect the entire universe." The woman hissed as the pink and white rangers circled her looking for a way to rescue her prisoner. "Darkness will cover this land and my lord will suck the ancient power from you very bones. Nothing can stop us."

The pink ranger tried to ignore the woman's ominous taunts, her focus completely on the helpless man in her grasp as she and the white ranger continued to look for a weak spot. An explosion to their left quickly knocked them all off their feet. Fighting the momentary disorientation the pink ranger scrambled to her feet to grab the man that had been released from the creatures grasp. The white ranger had already begun attacking the woman as Kim kneeled down on the ground.

"Who are you people?" The man asked as he was helped to his feet.

"No time to explain Colonel Scott, you need to get out of here now." The pink ranger answered as she looked him over for injuries. Jason would kill her if he was injured.

"Can't leave the area, too many civilians still here…wait how did you know my name?"

"Shit." Kim cursed under breath as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "Umm…it's on your name tag and I can tell your rank by your uniform."

"Oh…okay, but we will not leave the premises till the area is clear. Backup is on the way and air support should be here any second." Colonel Scott replied.

"Fine, but keep your distance." The pink ranger retorted as she spun on her heel and ran off leaving the Colonel in a stupefied position.

"Sir who are those people?" A solider asked as he came running up to Colonel's Scott's side.

"Our fighting chance."


End file.
